Cellular networks are now so ubiquitous that wireless connectivity, either via a voice or data connection, is available in most regions throughout the United States. In conjunction with the rise of cellular network coverage and reliability has been the increasing sophistication and power of cellular telephones. Cellular telephones have become devices that, in addition to permitting voice calls, texting, and Internet surfing, also have the capability to download and execute applications having functionality that can nearly rival the performance and functionality of full-size computers.
To deal with customer problems relating to use of the cellular network or their cellular telephones, cellular network providers have created customer call centers that include customer representatives that interact with the customers to resolve various problems. Such customer call centers may handle tens of thousands of calls every day, with the reasons for the customer calls varying from complex issues, like the customer having device issues that require in-depth handling, to simple issues such as the customer needing assistance in entering the appropriate settings in order to connect to an external device via Bluetooth. To contact a customer call center for a cellular network provider, a customer may dial a specific 1-800 toll free number, and the customer representative, upon receipt of the call, verbally interacts with the customer to resolve the particular network or device-related issue about which the customer is calling.